everythingtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Luck o' the Irish (Annoying Orange)
Annoying Orange: Bored b Bor Bor Bor Bored Bored B Bor Bor Bor Bor (Laughing) Whoa! Leprechaun: Here Goldy, Goldy, Goldy! I know you're out here somewhere! Annoying Orange: It's the Jolly Green Giant Leprechaun: Me? No-No-No I'm a Leprechaun. Annoying Orange: I'm an Orange Leprechaun: Yeah, I can see that. Good for you Annoying Orange: Hey, who shrunk you Jolly Green Giant? You look like you just got out of the dryer. (Laughing) Leprechaun: I'm not a Giant. I'm a Leprechaun, and i'm looking for me Pot O' Gold. Annoying Orange: Oh! You mean this thing? Leprechaun: Blast! How did I miss that? Alright shell we talking orange, what do you tend for me Pot O' Gold? Annoying Orange: Huh? Leprechaun: The gold. What do you want for? Annoying Orange: Oh, I want a Pot O' Gold. Leprechaun: No. You don't get the Pot O' Gold, I get the Pot O' Gold. I'll tell you what, I'll just give three wishes for it. How about that? Annoying Orange: Three wishes? Okay. Leprechaun: Alright then, what's you're first wish? Annoying Orange: I wish for a Pot O' Gold. Leprechaun: No! You can't have the gold, the gold is mine! You can have something else. Something that's goldy. Something like ..uh.....uh.. Annoying Orange: A whistling pinwheel. Leprechaun: A whistling pinwheel. Dear lord, you're a fruity orange. (chuckle) You got it! (pinwheel appered) Annoying Orange: Yaaaaaaay! (Orange whistled the pinwheel & laughing) Leprechaun: Alright, Alright, settle down now. (Orange keeps whistleing the pinwheel and laughing) Leprechaun: Hey. What's wish number two gonna be? (Orange whisting the pinwheel) Wooooooo. Leprechaun: Hey, Come on! (Orange laughing and then whistling the pinwheel) Leprechaun: Stop it, already! (a pinwheel gone back) Annoying Orange: Hey! Leprechaun: You can have it back, when you're wishing's done, and I have me gold. Annoying Orange: Well that blows. (laughing) Leprechaun: Okay, Okay, Okay. Wish number two. What do you want? Annoying Orange: I wish I had my pinwheel back. Leprechaun: You already have you're dling pinwheel! You can't wish for it twice! There are rules on it. Annoying Orange: Okay, I wish for one billion wishes. Leprechaun: No, no, no. You can't wish for more wishes. That's against the rules, too. Annoying Orange: I wish ther wasn't so many rules. Leprechaun: YOU CAN'T WISH FOR THAT EITHER!!! Annoying Orange: And I got nothing. Leprechaun: Oh come on! You can have anything in the world! You can have a new car, a unicorn, the lovely lask for bikini, and even marshmallows shaped like dimonds, forthues, and stars. Annoying Orange: Na. Marshmellows make me gassy. (Orange farts and laughs) Leprechaun: You're ain't getting it, little, idiot, and laughing at anything in the world with that Pot O' Gold, and you won't get it!! Annoying Orange: I want my pinwheel. Leprechaun: FORGET ABOUT THE PINWHEEL FOR TWO SECONDS!!! Annoying Orange: Pot O' Gold? Leprechaun: (shouting and groaning) KEEP IT!!! FORGET IT!! I DON't EVEN WANT IT ANYMORE!!! Annoying Orange: Whoa, take it easy little giant. Leprechaun: I not a little giant, i'm a freaking leprechaun, and you're an annoying sacket such as if i never met at all three days! Annoying Orange: Fine! I wish you had you're Pot O' Gold, so you stop being so angry! Leprechaun: Finally. (screaming) Annoying Orange: Whoa! Sorry, little giant! You okay? Little giant? Little giant!? Oh, now i'll never get my pinwheel back. (sighs) (Pear blows whistling the pinwheel) Annoying Orange: Hey! Pear: Finders keepers, dude. Category:The Annoying Orange Transcripts